


This Weapon Is (Supposedly) Your Life

by FeatheredDragons



Series: Commander Cody's Everlasting Undeserved Annoyances & Angst-Inducers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, Jedi Need Those Little Wii-mote Lanyards, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredDragons/pseuds/FeatheredDragons
Summary: It's just Cody's luck, really; he's not sure why they're ever even surprised anymore.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Commander Cody's Everlasting Undeserved Annoyances & Angst-Inducers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059056
Kudos: 23





	This Weapon Is (Supposedly) Your Life

Ghost had spent weeks upon weeks on this muddy pit of Haran, and poor Torrent had been stuck there even longer. Rex looked to have moved past clinging to mental stability to deciding that whatever batshit plan his General came up with was fine as long as they still came out of it mostly alive.

So of course, when they finally get back up in the surprising form of General Yoda, this happens.

It’s just Cody’s luck, really; he’s not sure why they’re ever even surprised anymore. Perhaps it’s his own ever-deteriorating sense of sanity trying to grasp at its last strings.

He looked on in increasingly horrified resignation, Rex next to him letting out a sound of despair before smacking his gauntlet against Cody’s breastplate repeatedly, eyes never leaving the scene in front of them.

“Cody, Cody _why_. Did you just-”

Cody nodded, voice deadpan in a way it only was when he was reaching his limits. “See General Yoda drop his lightsaber and continue fighting anyway? Yep.”

Cue another despairing groan. “Kriffing _hells_ , now there’s four of them.”

“Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself a promise that I wouldn't post anything until my semester finally finished, so without further ado: my first published fic!  
> I've been sitting on a pile of titles and ideas for this series for a while, so I definitely plan to add more as I manage to complete them.


End file.
